I'm a misfit
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Yuugi and Ryou, the most un popular boys in school catch the attention of what can only be called the best after Yuugi winning a duel and the help of Anzu, Jou and Malik from Hoshi High. Short with a compromised ending, YYY RB MM RS JH Complete
1. The beginning of things

The small statured, six-teen year old form of Yuugi Mouto, the weak boy who lived at the Kame Game Shop a block away from Domino High, made his way along the grey path adjacent to the road. A light gust of wind blew by ruffling the spiked, ebony, violet tipped hair of the boy, his blonde, lightning shaped bangs moved against his face. Large, innocent violet orbs hastily scanned the proximity watching for bullies whom he'd become accustomed to dealing with on his way to and from school.

His Grandpa didn't know, he didn't want to put him under nay more pressure, he ran a small shop and it was hard enough as it was to get Yuugi and education let along see to it that he wasn't bullied. Plus all his Grandpa would do would be to tell the school but what good would that do? The last boy that told was in the hospital recovery ward for a month and never came back to the school because he'd moved out of the country.

So it was basically just Yuugi, he was probably the most bullied boy at Domino, sometimes he wished he were someone like Yami Motto, or Bakura Agama, or maybe even Seto Kaiba. They, along with Mai Kujaku and Mariku Ishtal were the most feared, most adored gang in the whole of Domino. Even some of the weaker teachers paled and ran away from them, the County Council had been forced to sack the old head of the school because Yami's gang had had that man under their boots.

A small smile crept onto Yuugi's face as he trudged in through the school gates, for the first time in ages, a month to be exact, he had gotten trough the gate without loosing anything, gaining an injury or so little as seeing a bully. He was about to jump for joy when Mori and his little trio of big buffoons came in the school gate, they were chatting about something…a new game? Dungeon Dice Monsters?

Anyway, they were so preoccupied that they didn't recognise Yuugi and instead just pushed him out of the way and into the snow and wondered on. Yuugi sighed with relief, although his teeth chattered slightly from the cold, he picked himself up and brushed off his glove-coated hands. They were four weeks into their first term after coming back from their Summer vacation, after his exam results Yuugi had been moved to the higher set and now had all his classes with a good friend of his, Ryou Bakura.

Ryou was probably as good at his education as Yuugi was good at puzzles and games; the rumour of a new game had interested Yuugi very much. As he wondered through the halls of Domino high, having made his way through the swing doors at the front of the school to the warm inside he contemplated it. Yami was the King of Games at Domino, Yuugi himself had never played him but Yami had even beaten Seto Kaiba, x-world champion so Yuugi didn't think he'd have much of a chance.

Duel Monsters was his passion and he had a really good deck to prove it, he was a good duellist but hadn't entered any tournaments because the entire one's that were set up were immediately entered by Yami. Yuugi would rather save himself the embarrassment of meeting Yami there or anywhere to be exact so he just skipped it and played against his Grandpa who he could already beat with ease.

"Hey Yuugi," a soft, British tinged accent flew by Yuugi's ears, the small youth shut his locker and after locking it turned to look up at the average height, long, spiky, white haired, brown eyed British exchange student known as Ryou Bakura.

"Hi Ryou, had any trouble with Bakura today?" Bakura was known to throw dirty looks and vicious gestured and verbal abuse at Ryou everyday of his life just because he had the same second name as Bakura's first.

"No, not today, but I haven't seen him yet, it'll happen soon enough," Rou commented before turned and starting to walk away. "Bye Yuugi, see you first period!" the white haired bishounen called over his shoulder.

Yuugi sighed, the only problem with his timetable, although Yugi had all _his_ classes with Ryou, Yuugi only stayed till three, Ryou took extra lessons and languages and stayed till quarter to four. They were in to different sets, Yuugi was in the standard, high set and Ryou was at higher level meaning they had different homerooms. Yuugi then trudged off to his classroom, slipping in quietly and taking a seat at the back.

Pulling a golden box from his school rucksack Yuugi pulled off the lid, on which were intricate carvings and a centrepiece of the eye of Horus. The same eye symbol was on the front of the box and it was obviously Egyptian, Yuugi's grandpa had given it to him on his birthday a few years back and he still hadn't completed it. The pieces were small and as good as Yuugi was at puzzles he couldn't seem to do it very quickly, however, he was better than his Grandpa who, to Yuugi's surprise hadn't even been able to piece together two pieces whereas Yuugi had done that in a thirty seconds.

Occupying himself Yuugi completely ignored all else around him and not surprisingly everyone ignored him, they did this anyway, whether Yuugi was occupied or not. He was the little midget that just had to learn to keep out of everyone's way and turn invisible somehow. 

**Okay, pz review ppl otherwise I probably won't write another fanfiction b/c I think ppl hate me at the moment! BTW, even if u don't review oculd u plz check out this site that belongs 2 a friend of mine? Just cut out the spaces!**

**http : // uk . geocities . com / charlotte_mattey /**


	2. Bakura Agama

The first lesson block was over and it was already break time, it had stowed for a good hour only five minutes ago and the whole grounds were crisp and white from the snow, glittering in the sunlight that peeked through the clouds that littered the sky. Yuugi had dumped his books into his locker quickly and sped out of the doors; eager to play in the snow, running to the edge of the grounds he laughed happily and fell backwards into the snow.

He fanned his arms and legs out, moving them creating a snow angel, rising carefully so as not to spoil his creation he admired his handiwork. He smiled brightly, giggling lightly before turning away from it for a minute, he gasped when a shadow, a _large _shadow, covered his form. He turned to see the biggest bully in the school, Mori Ottawa and only two of his friends with him, Yuugi looked hurt when Mori smirked and rubbed his foot in the angel Yuugi had recently created.

"Well, if it isn't little Yuugi," Mori sneered and his group snickered behind him, they were all brainless gits but were so strong that no one said so. "Is the ickle baby playing in the snow…aw how cute," Mori jibbed, making Yuugi's eyes tear. Mori noticed, "Your such a wimpy runt," with that Mori kicked Yuugi in the stomach and sent the boy sprawling onto his back, snow flying up to come to rest in other places.

He cried out in pain, his back had jabbed against a rock berried in the snow, he whimpered when Mori's foot pressed lightly against his rib cage. "I hope you haven't told you old man about this, have you Yuugi?" Mori sneered, Yuugi squeaked when Mori applied more pressure to his foot.

"N-no Mo-r-ri-sama," Yuugi let out through clenched teeth, his face scrunched up in pain and he was shivering, he'd torn his shirt and the cold snow was pressing against his skin, melting and soaking his uniform.

"That's enough from you," came a soft, but angered voice, Mori and his bunch of losers barely had time to turn before a blur of blue and white had rendered Mori's two cohorts unconscious. The white haired form of Ryou breathed heavily and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, lingering on his cheek before dropping of the end of his chin.

"Well if it isn't the shrimp's friend," Mori snickered at the boy who had just taken out his two best men. Yuugi, in the meantime, scrambled to his feet and backed away from Mori slowly, the bigger didn't notice he was facing a now terrified Ryou. In a flash Mori had punched Ryou in the stomach, the poor boy bent over and clutched at his throbbing stomach. Bile rose up in his throat and he felt like he was going to be sick, "I'll deal with you after school," Mori sneered as the bell rang and he headed for class.

Yuugi rushed over to Ryou who had one eye closed in pain and his teeth clenched, "Ryou, are you going to be okay?" the small boy cried, worried for his friend. Ryou dropped his head and closed both his eyes as he panted heavily, calming his body somewhat before giving Yuugi a week nod.

Although Yuugi was somewhat smaller than Ryou the tri-haired boy slung one of Ryou's arms around his shoulders and helped his friend to his feet. As the two made there way into the main building, neither noticed the pair of crimson eyes that gazed at them from the shadows. "You'll pay for that one Mori," a harsh voice growled before the tall, well-muscled figure strode into the building to get to class.

---Lunch---

It was almost the end of the school day; just an hour left then the student body would be going home unless they stayed for after school activities. Yuugi wiped the swept from his brow, he and Ryou had just had sports class and they'd been doing running practice, this particular form of sport was neither of the boy's strong points, in fact, both were better off in a classroom. Yuugi sighed as he sat down at a desolate table in the far corner of the cafeteria, he reached into the brown paper bag that contained his lunch and pulled out a tuna sandwich.

"Hey Yuugi," Ryou started and Yuugi lifted his head from his sandwich and looked at the white haired boy, "Look who just walked in," he pointed out indicating with his finger.

Yuugi twisted around in the seat he was sitting at to see that Yami and his group had just entered, even Mori, who was in the line for the cafeteria food looked a little shocked. Yami and his gang were never seen in the cafeteria, _never_, "Um…what's going on?" Yuugi asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Bakura then emerged from inside the little group and swaggered over to Mori who looked positively petrified, if looks could kill Mori would be six feet over a million times over by now. "Mori," Bakura leered in an icy calm voice that was laced with anger and hatred, Bakura was pissed and with Mori non-the less but why?

"H-hai…Ag-gama-sama," the helpless boy stuttered, Bakura didn't even blink when he suddenly punched Mori in the stomach and he flew forwards to clutch his stomach. Bakura pulled his knee up to connect with Mori's face, a resounding snap echoed and you could here a pin drop. Mori was kneeling on the floor, his eyes bulged from pain and his two hands cupped over his broken…bleeding nose.

Bakura then turned on his heel and strode out of the cafeteria, Yami and the others following behind him. All inside stared in awe at Mori before a teacher came over to take the whimpering boy to the medical room. Talking started up again and soon the hustle and bustle of lunch was once more up and running.

---Yami co.---

"So Bakura, why did you do that to Mori?" asked a very curious Yami Motto, his tri-coloured hair flicked with lighting shaped blonde streaks rustled slightly in the breeze that drifted through the corridors. His crimson eyes that matched the outline of his hair lit up and he smirked, obviously suspecting something of the brown-eyed albino.

"Non of your business Yami," Bakura sneered before breaking off from the group and heading off to his next class, the bell had just rung.

"That was quick," commented Seto Kaiba before he and Yami made their way to their next class leaving Mai with Mariku.

Suddenly Mai clicked her thumb and forefinger her face lightning up with childish glee although the look didn't soot her at all. If she was an ordinary girl she would have clasped her hands in front of her heart and gained gigantic bright pink hearts throbbing in place of her eyes, but no, instead she licked her bottom lip and smirked.

"What's gotten into you?" Mariku asked, not really interested in the girl but bored non-the less.

"Oh I think Bakura might have a crush on either Mouto or Bakura," Mai replied her smirk growing more evil but Mariku just managed to look confused, he didn't understand what this girl wa son about. He'd never had a crush on anyone, he'd never been in love, he'd experienced flings, sex and lust; but that was about it.

"Why would Bakura fancy himself, I know he's vain and all but isn't that just a little bit weird?" Mariku asked not getting the Bakura bit; Mai had been referring to Yuugi and Ryou by their second names!

"No stupid," Mai chided getting a bit angry and flicking Mariku in the head, "I meant that Ryou kid, you know, the one Bakura's always getting pissed at!"

"Ahh I see," Mariku said looking at Mai as though she was crazy, "but Bakura hates Ryou and the little squirt he hangs out with."

Mai shook her head and waved bye to Mariku as she entered her next class, the poor blonde didn't have a clue what she wa son about, he was probably the only one that had completely missed the point; or maybe it was just Mai, who knows?

---Bakura---

Bakura was sitting out of sports class, the teacher, having seen teachers who had opposed Bakura when he was in his 'thinking mood' had decided against questioning him. He was just sitting on a bench by the side of the school's playing field watching the other boys play and some of the others talk to the girls who were playing tennis on another court.

'Why do I keep feeling that I have to protect that little idiot,' Bakura thought his eyes still scanning the field but loosing interesting quickly, more absorbed in what, no _who_, he was talking, okay thinking, about.

---Bakura's POV---

Who am I kidding, I like the boy…but…I don't understand any of this, I've been with Yami yeh but that was just…a sex relationship, Mariku? He's just my 24/7 fling; of for goodness sakes I'm useless at this relationship crap. Hold no a second, relationship, whoever said I was in a relationship? I mean he's just got a good figure and lovely hair and eyes…butt that's just his body.

If I want his body so badly why don't I just seduce him, fuck him and throw him into the trash, why? I have no idea about that either; I've never been in love…hold on a second, when did love come into this? I don't have to love him, I don't even have to like his personality just use him and loose him that's it. But that would hurt his feelings…

Feelings? Since when did I care about his feelings, let alone anyone's feelings except Yami and everyone's? It's not exactly going to affect me now is it? I mean, I'll just ave the angel mad at me and he'll never want to…WHAT THE HELL? I just called the little bugger an angel, but I called him a bugger, what is this about again?

Okay, let's get a few things straight dumb ass, his name is Ryou…hmm, peace, and hate the stuff! E's not sexy like me, he's just cute, incredibly sweet, and polite beyond reason and I want to fuck his brains out. Yep, that about sums it up and now for the solution fuck him and then leave him, it'll break his heart but I don't care…okay maybe a little, oh fuck this I would care. It would break my heart…if I had one.

---Mori's POV---

I hate Agama-san but I can't stand up to him, I know, I'll take this out on the shrimp and his friend after school!

**Dun dun dun, sorry it took so long but I've been 2 loads of leaving parties and haven't had time 2 finish this chapter! I'll try and get the next 1 out sooner but only if I get some reviews! ^_^ I hate people like me, read a story and don't review it, sorry boyz and gurlz!!! Oh yeh, can I ask, r there any boy fanfiction writers arund here or is it just us fangurlz?**


	3. Bitch Fight

Ryou sighed as he got the necessary books needed for all the homework that he had to get done tonight. He grinned slightly as Yuugi walked up to him, "Hey Ryou, do you want to come to my house tonight?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, thank-you Yuugi," Ryou replied smiling, his father was currently away on an archaeological dig so he wouldn't be missed at home.

Soon they were talking quietly as they walked along beside the road heading for the Kame Game shop. Suddenly both boys felt hands cover their mouths and another strong arm rap around their waists. They began to struggle furiously and soon, because they were barely out of the gate, the whole school was watching as Mori's two cronies preceded to beet the living daylights out of the pair. Suddenly there was a flash of green and blonde and two blonde haired boys in dark green uniforms stood in fighting positions in fort of the barely standing Yuugi and Ryou.

"Guys, wait up," called a feminine voice and a girl with pale skin, sparkling blue eyes and shoulder length, swaying brown hair ran up to them. An ankle length green skirt fluttered behind her and her white blouse ruffled under neither her dark green jacket. The two she was addressing where obviously the two blondes, one with long hair, lavender eyes and a very dark tan. The other, the sort of tan you get form being in England for a little while and dark brown eyes flecked with speckles of amber.

"Ryou, Yuugi are two alright?" asked the girl running up to the two and helping support them as the other two boys looked form the to Mori's buddies who were beginning to stand up again having been knocked to the floor by the blondes' first attack.

"Will be Anzu," Ryou replied to the brunette girl who looked worried.

"You with me on this one Jou?" the lavender eyed boy asked.

"I wouldn't want you to have all the fun Malik," replied, obviously, Jou and grinned at the other boy.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," the other boy, Malik, replied and grinned back.

Upon the trio's arrival whispers had begun to run quickly through the crowd, "I recognise that uniform," one said.

"Yeh, that's the Hoshi High uniform isn't it?" asked a boy.

"Yeh," replied another girl dreamily, "it's the coolest school in the whole district," she finished.

"That's right," chimed in another girl with hearts in her eyes, "and would you look at how hunky they are."

"They aren't that good," steamed her boyfriend.

"Well they might not be, but the girl's hot!" whispered his best mate poking him in the ribs.

"Like she'd be interested in you," scoffed his sister.

"She's Anzu Mazaki," informed a girl next to the guy's sister.

"How do you know?" asked a boy form behind her.

"My older sister goes to their school," the girl replied, "Anzu's head cheerleader!"

"Like, bimbo," commented a toy who had overheard this chain of comments.

"Actually she's one of the top five students," remarked another boy next to the eavesdropper.

"Really, who are the others, they must be pretty dumb for a cheerleader to have made it that high!"

"Well, there's Jounouchi Katsuya, that's the short, blonde one, he's on the football team. Then there's Malik Ishtar, also on the football team but more for a basketball star. Don't know about the other two.'

"I envy those two weaklings, I mean look at them, they've got their arms around that Anzu girl," complained a boy.

"Just look at Malik and Jounouchi go their creaming those other guys," squealed one girl.

"I hear Malik's got a six pack," cried another girl, the bunch of five sighed dreamily and one girl fainted.

While all this had been going on, as the girl had said, Malik and Jou were creaming Mori's duo of henchman. The blonde duo gave each other a high five and the five of them turned to look as the Domino high student body spread out as Yami and his quintet made their way towards them.

"Why are you three hanging with those losers?" Mariku asked looking between Malik and Jou to Anzu, Ryou and Yuugi, although he had only been referring to Ryou and Yuugi as 'losers'.

"Yeh, you're welcome to hang with us," Bakura said smirking at Malik who raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we won't to do that?" Anzu spat at him, she didn't like these guys, and girl, attitude.

"Well frankly your form the best school in town and they are like trash here so don't bother with them," Yami said smirking at Yuugi and Ryou, Ryou glared feebly and Anzu bit her lip. Pushing Ryou and Yuugi off her she walked up to Yami, she was only just taller than him; drawing back her hand she slapped him hard.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ** never**, talk about my friends that way," she commanded hands on hips. Yami however reached up a quivering hand to his red, rapidly bruising cheek and bust lip that was dribbling blood don his chin.

"They got her royally pissed," Malik muttered to Jou.

Jou nodded in agreement, "Yep, he was asking for that one."

"How many times have you had the angry, glare, silence treatment form her?" Malik asked.

"With or without the slap?" Jou asked.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Malik muttered.

"You absolute bitch!" Bakura cried ready to lunge at Anzu but Mai held him back, he struggled furiously.

"It's not right to hit a girl Bakura, she probably couldn't hit back, don't waist your energy," Mai reasoned releasing Bakura who stopped trying to attack Anzu but he was still tensed. "You owe me one Mazaki," Mai said winking and Anzu raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Talk about dumb blonde's," Mai went re din the face, "and I owe you nothing, I may be a cheerleader and a damn good one at that, but I am not defenceless!" This got Bakura wound up again and Mai was so angry she didn't even bother to move to stop him, instead he charged at Anzu who just ducked to the side to avoid him. Twirling she sent a kick to Bakura's head which made him fall the floor rubbing it, the long flowing skirt Anzu wore gave her plenty of room to move.

"Come on Anzu, let's go," Jou called as Malik led Ryou away, Jou followed carrying Yuugi on his back.

"Coming guys," Anzu called back but before she left she turned to the rather baffled quintet, "If I here one word of you hurting them in any way, and I mean **any**, then you will all pay!" With that said, and leaving five baffled faces, one with a large bump on the side of his head and another with a bruised cheek and a bus lip, she turned on her heel and stormed off after her friends.

"Feisty little one isn't she?" Mai asked grinning and heading off towards her home leaving four, more shocked than they were before, behind.

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but here you are, the next chapter. I won't update unless I get at least 4 reviews! Plz, I have absolutely no self confidence here!**


	4. Contemplation of the wickid

The four boys and one girl walked silently along the path, Malik was supporting Ryou who was walking with a slight limp, but other than that things seemed pretty normal. The stopped outside of the Game Shop and Yuugi's grandfather came out to meet them. "Hello everyone," he said warm and they bowed in the typical Japanese greeting.

Suddenly Anzu glanced at her watch and gasped, "Sorry guys, I'm late, got to go, bye," she grinned and then dashed off further down the street.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Yuugi asked, sliding off Jou's back and heading into the game shop with the other three boys and his grandfather.

"Her date," Malik replied grinning like a mad man as though he found this funny.

"Who is she with?" Ryou asked sitting down on a large wooden stool in the Game Shop kitchen.

"Ryuuji Otogi, or something like that, you know, the one who invented Dungeon Dice monsters," Malik explained and both Ryou's eyes and Yuugi's went wide.

"You do have the high and mighty at your school don't you?" Yuugi asked and Jou snickered.

"Well, almost Yuge, you've still got Seto Kaiba," Jou winked and Yuugi eyed him suspiciously.

"Jou, you don't happen to like that stuck up brat do you?" Yuugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um," Jou's cheeks turned slightly pink before he shook his head, making his already messy hair get even worse, "no." However, the tone that managed to worm its way into Jou's voice at that point was anything but convincing.

"Jou, you're blushing, I know you like him," Yuugi teased and Jou went redder before burying his face in his folded arms on the cool kitchen table.

"Oh by Ra," Malik started and then cracked up laughing; Ryou just tried to keep a straight face but couldn't keep his lips from curving up at the edges.

---Anzu---

The brown haired female was almost at her destination, a small, roadside café that Ryuuji had said to meet him at. Suddenly she stopped, "Could you please move out of my way?" she asked, trying to side step the figure in front of her.

"No, I want to talk to you about earlier," the person said, form the voice Anzu could tell it was a woman, and then she recognised her. It was the blonde girl from before!

"What do you want, I'm late for a prier engagement," Anzu huffed but the girl still blocker her way.

"I'm Mai Kujaku and your Anzu, am I right?" she asked as though she hadn't heard Anzu's previous answer.

"What's it to you if I am?" Anzu spat, she was really getting angry now, she wanted to get to her date but this, Mai, kept delaying her.

"I just wanted to ask why you hate me, I mean, I'm beautiful, rich and popular, I mean what-," she was forced to stop there when Anzu interrupted her.

"That's where you're wrong, you are **not** popular," Anzu protested and Mai looked shocked.

"That's not what the rest of Domino High thinks," Mai sneered, now she was getting annoyed.

"Only because they're too scared too say otherwise," Anzu retorted returning to a cool and composed state. Mai only opened her mouth and closed it again, she hated having to admit it…but Anzu was right. Giving Mai one last glare Anzu turned sharply on her heel and stormed off to meet with Ryuuji.

---Ryuuji---

Glancing at his wrist watch he sighed and watched amusedly as his breath clouded before him in the cold air. He wondered were Anzu was, she was somewhat late and he new her habitual tardiness. "I wonder…I just hope Ryou and Yuugi didn't get themselves into trouble again," Yuugi sighed, "I wish they could come to Hoshi but they can't afford it, oh well."

He looked up once more ad grinned when he saw the oh-so-familiar brunette making her way towards him, she was waving and called to him, "Hey Ryuuji-kun." She slowed to a halt beside him, gasping for air and bending her knees, one hand on his shoulder, "Sorry I'm late, if you want we can go now."

"Yuugi and Ryou again huh?" he asked smiling, not minding her being late at all, she smiled sheepishly and then winked and saluted him with her free hand.

---Kame Game Shop---

"So guys, do you want to go the arcade?" Malik asked looking around at the other three boys; they had all been doing their homework in Yuugi's room.

"Yeh sure, I mean, why not?" Ryou commented stretching his arms up above his head, his pencil still clutched in his right hand.

"I'm up for it," Yuugi replied, rolling his shoulder a bit, it was beginning to ache form the 2 page long essay he still hadn't finished and his writing was tiny. "I can always finish this essay tomorrow night, it's not due till Friday anyway," he grinned and turned to question Jou about the matter but found his friend snoozing on the desk, foaming slightly at the mouth.

"Jou, wake up," Yuugi said shaking him, Jou's unconscious body just gave a derisive snore and he didn't wake.

"Come on Jou, we're going to the arcade," Ryou reasoned but the blonde boy still wouldn't wake up.

"Here let me try," Malik said softly pushing the other two out of the way, "Jou, pizza's here," Malik grinned as Jou leapt up from his seat. Or at least, he tried to, his feet got tangle din the chair legs and he managed to topple over the back of the chair into Malik who just about caught him.

Jou grinned up at Malik, "Sorry bout that, so where's the pizza," at this they all laughed, and catching on, after a smell of the air, Jou did to.

"You're such a food addict Jou," Yuugi said pulling his second best friend to his feet and leading the way out of the door.

---Mai---

After her little 'pep talk' with Anzu, Mai had been wondering around town aimlessly in silent contemplation over her new realisation that she wasn't popular, but feared. "Oh well," she sighed and looked up from the shop window she had been peering into though not really taking in what was on display. "Hey guys," she called seeing Bakura and Mariku making their way towards her, she waved and they nodded towards her. "Where you off to?" she asked realising that Yami and Seto weren't with them.

"Bakura wants to get drunk and forget about that embarrassing incident with Anzu," Mariku said snickering behind his hand while Bakura glared feebly across at him.

Mai shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sakes," with that she continued making her way towards the small apartment that was her home.

As she made her way there she wondered to herself, "I wonder where Yami and Seto are," she thought for a moment as she fumbled for the key in her pocket to open the door she stood in front of, "probably duelling."

---The Arcade---

Mai had been right; Seto and Yami were duelling using Kaiba's latest Duel Disk, they were doing it in the small space reserved for this kind of stuff at the back of the arcade. Seto had a mere 500 life points remaining with two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field. Yami had 700 life points, Koribo, Black Magician and Black magician Girl on the field.

Yuugi, Jou, Malik and Ryou had arrived some time in the middle of the Duel and had front row seats. Well, there weren't actually any seats but they were at the front and got the best view of the Duel.

"Blue Eyes, attack his Black Magician with your white lightning," Seto called out and the huge, holographic mind you, dragon shot a white beam with blue lightning crackling around it at the Black Magician.

Yami chuckled as his Magician was sent to the graveyard, "Kaiba, by doing that you've given my Black Magician Girl 300 extra attack points."

"She's still not strong enough to pick off even one of my Dragons," Seto called back smirking.

"Now, I'll play the magic card, Book of Secret Arts which gives my Bark Magician Girl an extra 500 attack points," Yami replied placing the card in the disk on his wrist, "now Black Magician Girl, attack his Blue Eyes." The Spell Caster nodded and aimed her wand at one of Kaiba's Blue eyes and fired her attack, it hit but because they were of even points both monsters were destroyed.

"You fool," Kaiba called at Yami, smirking still, "you've destroyed both monsters and your Koribo is no match for my Dragon, in my nest turn I'll destroy it and wipe out the rest of your life points."

"There'll be no next turn for you Kaiba," Yami replied and laid down a new card, "Monster Reborn, bring back, blue Eyes White Dragon."

"No," Seto cried but Yami grinned.

"Oh yes Kaiba, you're going down, Blue Eyes attack!" and with that, Kaiba's second Bleu eyes was destroyed along with the rest of his life points.

"I lost again, but I will beet you Yami," Seto replied smirking.

Yami just grinned, "Does anyone from the crowd want to challenge me?" he called out and Malik and Jou both nudged Yuugi in the back.

He looked at them and recognised the look in both their eyes, Ryou was also giving him that look, "Oh no guys, not me, I don't want that humiliation."

"Oh come off it Yuugi, you've got one of the best decks in Duel Monsters, you could at least try," Jou said.

"Yeh, Yami's just a load of talk Yuugi," Ryou added giving Yuugi an encouraging smile.

Yuugi turned pleading eyes to Malik, hoping he didn't agree but Malik shook his head and said, "I agree with them Yuugi, sorry little guy."

"Oh alright," Yuugi replied, he sighed and then stepped forward towards Yami.

"Well, well, well…" Yami trailed off.

**Well, it took a long time but it's finally here. Please be kind and review! ^_^**


	5. Enchanted Ring

"So little Yuugi wants to challenge me, what a laugh," Yami began to laugh but only a little of the crowd laughed with him, usually Yuugi was duelling in this area and they all knew that Yuugi was a good Duellist. Yami stopped laughing and looked around menacingly before his look settled on Yuugi, "Alright _boy_ let's see what you've got," he sneered.

"If you insist," Yuugi replied getting his Duel Disk out of his bag, his Grandfather's shop stocked them so he was bale to get one even though he wasn't on Kaiba's database.

"Let the Duel begin," Jou cried out and the crowd roared, both Yuugi and Yami drew five cards and inspected their hands.

"Since I'm a good sport, I'll let you move first," Yami sneered at Yuugi.

"I know you don't like me Yami and I don't need your sportsman ship," Yuugi replied taking a card form his hand and laying it face down on the field, "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, I play Koribo and one card face down," Yami replied, drawing the card for his turn.

Based on what I know of Yami's strategies I'll bet that card is multiply,' Yuugi thought, he scanned his hand; he found a card Jou had given him. "I play this is card," Yuugi said laying the green card on the field, "it wipes away all magic and trap cards." Yami's card was revealed and it was 'Giant Arm Shield' and not the multiply card.

Yuugi shrugged and continued with his turn, "Next I play the Mini Mage, with 500 attack points, that's more than enough to destroy you're Koribo." Yami smirked, but it was wiped off his face when Yuugi flipped over his face down card revealing another monster. "Now I sacrifice my two monsters to bring forth, Gaia the Fierce Night, now my Knight, attack his life points!"

Yuugi: 4000 Yami: 1600

"Damn it," Yami swore and drew a card, "I play Big Shield Guard Nymph, in defence mode and end my turn."

"Alright, then I destroy your guard with my Knight and play, Woodland Faerie," 700/950, "and attack your life points directly!"

Yuugi: 4000 Yami: 900

"Yeh, go Yuugi," Jou called to his friend who grinned at him.

"I'll admit, you're a good Duellist _boy-_" he was interrupted by Yuugi at this point.

"My name is **Yuugi**, so use it _boy_," Yuugi said, an angry look crossing his face as he glared at Yami who looked both stunned and outraged.

"Why you little," Yami made to lunge at Yuugi but Malik grabbed him form behind hooking his arm under Yami's shoulders.

He leaned over and whispered in Yami's ear, "Now calm down, no physical contact in a Duel."

Yami grunted, but calmed down and shook himself free of Malik, he drew a card and lay down, "I play nightmare Steel Cage, and it traps you for three whole turns and prevents your monsters from attacking. I end my turn."

Yuugi scowled, Yami had prevented him from attacking and he didn't have the right card to be able to use the flaw of the cage, he sighed, "I think I'll pass this turn."

"Alright," Yami observed his hand and then said, "I play, another Koribo, and I add to it, multiply, next, I'll sacrifice two of them to bring forth, the Black Magician, now attack his Knight with Black Magic attack!" Yuugi watched in amazement as his Knight was blown away. "That ends my turn," Yami replied.

Yuugi: 2300 Yami: 900

Yuugi drew a card, "I play Pot of Greed and now draw three new cards," he drew three cards and he grinned, just the cards he needed.

"What are you grinned for, just pass already," Yami called but Yuugi just kept grinning, this boy was unnerving him. First, he just seems like a pathetic runt, now he has friends at the best school in the district and he's beating him in a Duel!

"Watch out Yami, because I'm going to win this Duel," Yami hmphed, obviously not believing him, "First I attack the magic card, Book of Secret Arts to my Woodland Faerie giving it 500 extra attack points," 1200/950, "then I play Ectoplasma, and with it, I can attack your life points directly taking them down to Zero!"

Yuugi: 2300 Yami: 0

"I-I lost," Yami stuttered, he fell to his knees as the crowd cheered for Yuugi and Jou ran up to the small boy and hugged him.

Yuugi grinned but upon seeing Yami, he gently pushed Jou away and made his way over to Yami. By this time the crowd had dispersed and were back to playing all the other games available in the arcade. He reached his hand out to Yami, smiling.

"What do you want?" Yami asked his eyes focused on Yuugi's hand but the rest of his body didn't move, "Come to gloat have you?"

"I've never gloated in my life Yami and I'm not going to start now and we don't have to be enemies you know," Yuugi said still smiling, not in the least put off by Yami's remark.

Yami blinked and the gaze of his eyes slowly raised, his head moving with them until his eyes had locked with Yuugi's. His breath hitched in his throat and his tongue refused to move, he gulped heavily before reaching his hand to take Yuugi's. Yuugi grinned and hauled the taller, not to mention heavier, boy to his feet. Yami couldn't stop starring into Yuugi's eyes and this was unnerving the poor boy, "Um…Yami, is there something on my face?"

'…besides your beautiful eyes?' Yami contemplated, he shook his head and answered shakily, "N-no, I've got to…to go…somewhere, meet Bakura, that's it, I have to-to meet Bakura."

With that, he proceeded to sprint away from Yuugi his hand tingly form where Yuugi had touched it, "Gee, what's his problem?" Jou asked walking up behind Yuugi as Ryou and Malik followed.

---Yami---

Still dazed form the experience he had just gone through, he stumbled dazedly towards the club that he was sure currently held Mariku and Bakura. He cradled his hand as pins and needles flashed through it making it tingle and the nerves within excite. Yami clenched his grip around his hand as the vision of Yuugi's eyes flashed before his own, the small, round, perfect fact, the hair, so much like his own and the completely untainted innocent aura.

Suddenly the clouds in his head thinned slightly and he was able to spot Bakura and Mariku at the bar, Bakura flirting shamelessly with a waitress, he had his shirt off and had just slipped a tip down the middle of her very deep cleavage.

"Yami, we were wondering when you'd show up," Mariku said, flashing the tri-haired boy a grin before chuckling at Bakura who had just slapped the waitress son the ass as she walked away. Yami didn't answer; he was grinning stupidly and flopped down on a high stool beside Mariku ordering a shot of Vodka.

"You sure you should be drinking bro, you look as good as wasted," Mariku said pulling on the back of Bakura's shirt making him resume his seat. The guy was drunk and didn't deserve to wake up in a bed naked with an equally naked fifty year old man again.

"I'm not my dear friend, but I might as well be," Yami replied dazedly downing his fifth shot and Mariku raised at eyebrow at him.

"Oh, and why, pray tell, is that?" Bakura asked smirking, after Mariku's constant attempts to stop him drinking and ordering anything had made him somewhat sober, his ability to over come liquor was amazing.

"That meddling, too good for his own boy," Yami said as he downed shot after shot with no idea of stopping in his head at all.

"Hold on a second mate," Mariku said grasping Yami's wrist and lowering it to the bar preventing him from having any more liquor, "which boy?"

"Yuugi Mouto," Yami sighed wistfully, neither Bakura or Mariku new why he did this, they figured he was either head over heels or was just to drunk to know what he was doing. They decided on the second one, the idea of Yami going mad just over a small, unpopular runt was ludicrous, or at least they hoped it was. However, Bakura was considering the first one very carefully seeing as he himself fancied Ryou who was equally unpopular but taller, he grinned.

"No way, what are you on Yami? Speed? Ecstasy?" Mariku demanded, Bakura keeping silent for the moment.

"Yuugi, that's what I'm on," Yami said, eyes half-lidded; now the alcohol was beginning to take effect on Yami, but his brain was still clear enough to utter the truth, "that boy has me around his little finger." Mariku opened his mouth to question his fellow gang member further but before he could do so Yami passed out in front of him, partly form the alcohol, partly from the Yuugi overload, if there was such a thing.

Bakura stepped forward to drag Yami out the club followed by Mariku, neither could be bothered to catch him, he was going to wake up with a hangover anyway, a little extra headache wouldn't do him any harm.

**Here's chapter five, thank you all for reviewing so far. I'm going back to school soon so I really wont be able to do very much a tall, I am so sorry, I have no idea how much homework I'm going to get and I don't leave school till late, especially if I end up having to do prep -shudder-**

**Oh well, plz review ppl! ^_^**


	6. Suspisions rising

Yuugi sighed as he walked to school with Ryou; both boys were glancing around warily looking out for any signs of Mori and his gang. To their surprise they actually managed to make it to school without being picked on, they hurried into the building just as the bell rang. They had just closed their lockers when Mori and his two friends ran up to them, both Yuugi and Ryou gulped, fearing the worst.

To their surprise Mori stopped in front of them and grinned miserably at them, holding out two brown paper bags, "Hi g-guys," he stuttered, "we made you lunch." Shoving the bags into Yuugi and Ryou's arms the three sprinted away towards their next class.

"That was weird," Ryou commented still looking perplexedly at the space that Mori had just occupied.

"I know," Yuugi responded, mouth open, his eyes slightly larger than usual and starring at the same vacated spot as Ryou.

They turned to face each other, "You think this stuff's poisoned?" Ryou asked lifting his bag slightly to indicate exactly, although it was already obvious, what he meant.

"Knowing Mori's lack of brains I highly doubt that he'd be clever enough to think of that," Yuugi said.

"Basically what you're saying is that…" Ryou trailed off a grin splitting over his face as he looked at Yuugi.

"He's too stupid," Yuugi finished and the pair bust out laughing, hurrying after the few remaining students in the halls before they were late for class and got detentions. Little did they know that today, on their part was going to be very odd.

---Anzu, Jou, Malik, Ryuuji---

"So what did you guys do after I left?" Anzu asked Jou and Malik as the four of them walked towards their first class, Anzu was hand in hand with Ryuuji.

"Well first we went and did homework, of course, Jou slept through that part," Malik started grinning but was interrupted by Jou's protests.

"It was hard, and I did half…" but then he was cut of by Malik who was still grinning.

"Yes, half of the work that due **today** for our **first **period and will be suffering detention ** again**," Malik said grinning but to his surprise Jou's face lit up.

"But I did the other half this morning," Jou started, then he said really fast, "IcopiedyournotesandI'mrelalyreallygratefulandI'msosorryifyougetmadatmebutIcopiedyousobyebyenow," and then Jou sprinted off.

Malik stood their for a second with a look of shock that soon turned to dawning, "You get back here Jou," he said and sprinted after Jou leaving dust clouds in his wake and causing many of the student body to stare at him.

"Well that's not unusual," Ryuuji said gaping as he and Anzu began to make their way slowly and calmly after Jou and Malik.

"You'd have thought that everyone else would have gotten used to their routine by now," Anzu sighed taking Ryuuji's hand and entwining his fingers with her own.

---Yuugi and Ryou---

Both of the normally ignored boys were getting very worried now, everyone seemed to be acting really strangely, the guys were welcoming Yuugi and Ryou into their groups, the girl's were looking Ryou and Yuugi up and down I the halls between classes. A tall girl, with blonde hair and bright green eyes name Amy who Ryou had had a crush on last year actually walked up to him and kissed his cheek making the boy blush.

By the time break time had come around Ryou had been kissed on the cheek ten times, asked out thirteen times, but hadn't said yes, and two girls had even kissed him on the mouth, but, to top it all off, one girl had even had the nerve to come up to him and French Kiss him. Yuugi had been kissed on the cheek eleven times, asked out nine times, turned them all down, and been kissed on the mouth once.

"Well Yuugi," Ryou started to Yuugi who looked up at them, they didn't need to say anything, and they couldn't have anyway because they didn't know what to say. They were to put it very bluntly, popular, they knew it was because of Malik, Anzu and Jou but they didn't think it was fright; it was more like, respect.

"Yuugi," violet eyes locked with brown ones as Ryou continued, "I'm just gunna put my books in my locker, meet you back here in a few," and with that the white hair boy headed off towards his locker.

As the white haired bishounen mapped his way around the school the halls became steadily less crowded, Ryou didn't mind though, the constant attention he'd been receiving all day had begun to get on his nerves. He was just passing by the Biology corridor when a hand flew out of the darkened passage and grabbed his arm.

Ryou was too startled to react immediately and it took a while for his brain to fully process what was happening. In the mean time, his attacker had analysed the situation much quicker and placed his second hand over Ryou's mouth. By the time Ryou had even thought to scream or cry for help it was too late and he was dragged into the shadows by the still shadowed figure.

---Yuugi---

The small boy was slightly worried, Ryou had yet to come back and it had been a bit too long for his liking, worried, he made quick work of heading towards Ryou's locker.

---Jou and Malik---

The two, not so dumb, blondes walked out of class and headed off towards the Maths rooms to find Anzu, Ryuuji had double free period so he'd be in his house common room. Or at least that's where he would have been had he not met up with them half way, and out of breath to.

"Hey guys," he gasped out as his laboured breaths slowly dissolved as his heart came to grips with its normal rate.

"Hi, what's up?" Malik asked grinning at Ryuuji who grinned back somewhat before replying.

"Tell Anzu for me that I'll pop round her house later, got to run some errands for Rashid-san," and with that he sprinted off once more and headed off into the English department.

"Poor him, he has to be in the top Ancient history set," Malik said knowing full how harsh 'Rashid-san' could be. He had originally been in the same set as Ryuuji but Rashid was too much for Malik to handle so he went with Marissa-san for Ancient History.

"I wouldn't know, I don't take Ancient History," Jou commented and less than a minute later Anzu turned up.

**Okay, I know it's like...way to short and took forever to get out but hey, I've got school now, just started what the American's call High School, believe it or not. I have so much homework it's unbelievable and don't get out till 6! That's England for you! But hey...next chapter we get all teh goodies!!! ^_^**


	7. Missleading emotions

"Why did you turn don all of those girls today Ryou?" a voice that Ryou didn't recognise hissed into his ear.

The hand moved away form his mouth and rather than scream Ryou decided that it would be in his better interests to just answer this stranger. "B-because I don't really know nay of them and I-I don't like girls' t-that way," he confessed and he thought he was going to get himself beaten to a crap by some jealous boyfriend or the like.

But no, completely different end result, he was shoved up against the cool wall, his toes barely skimming the floor and found himself nose to nose with none other than Bakura Agama. "Then what gender do you like little Ryou," Bakura hissed against the smaller ones lips, Ryou was trembling, why was one of the most popular boys in school this close to him.

"G-guys," Ryou said, he felt two hands grip his up arms almost painfully tight and he yelped, big mistake. The minute he opened his mouth he felt his nerves go numb and heat sizzle through his nerves as Bakura pressed his lips to his own. Ryou's lips parted easily as Bakura enjoyed the submissive, white haired bishounen.

Bakura was just beginning to enjoy himself properly when a gasp made him stop and pull away. Ryou was gasping, eyes half lidded, terrified and frustrated at the same time, his eyes widened and he snapped back to reality upon seeing Yuugi staring at him. "Oh my God," Ryou breathed.

"R-Ryou," Yuugi gasped then turned and fled, Bakura and turned to face Ryou who was looking at him with wide terrified eyes, adrenalin raced through the pair of them but before either could say anything Ryou took over and shoved Bakura off him, running after Yuugi.

"Damn it," Bakura muttered leaning against the wall and letting out a sigh, he didn't like waiting, but this would have to wait, he then turned to go, hopefully he'd meet up with Mariku soon enough and could clear his problem with him.

---Yuugi---

How could Ryou be kissing Bakura, fool, was what Yuugi was thinking, he'd been contemplating asking Ryou to go out with him. After Ryou had turned down all of those girls today Yuugi had been convinced he was gay. Although Yuugi did admire how cute some of the girls he knew were he knew he would never want a relationship with one, not even Anzu, but she was involved with Ryuuji-san anyway.

But Ryou was the only one that Yuugi would consider having a relationship with, I mean he knew Jou fancied Seto and the Malik wasn't his type but Ryou. Hansom, smart, same social status what more could Yuugi want but that had been taken away form him by Bakura. Angry, hurt and betrayed Yuugi felt tears flow down his cheeks as he burst through the school doors and ran all the way home as fast as his legs would carry him.

Ryou was never the athletic type and stopped at the doors knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch Yuugi at this rate. Leaning against the door he breathed heavily trying to regain his breath as he watched in sorrow as his only true friend he could count on in this school ran away from him. Maybe he was disgusted that he, Ryou had been kissing another boy? It didn't even occur to Ryou that it may be that his best friend had a crush on Ryou.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ryou asked himself , he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Bakura standing behind him. After Bakura had walked off he'd thought better of trying to find Malik and had gone to find Ryou instead in favour of cheering him up or at least trying in his own peculiar way to say sorry.

"I don't know, depends on your decisions from here on in," Bakura said gruffly and Ryou looked at him with confusion, Ryou didn't know weather to hate the boy before him or like, maybe even love, him.

---Yuugi---

Malik had been riding home on his brand new motorcycle when a flash of red, yellow and black caught his eye on the roadside. He stopped and found that it was Yuugi, tired and upset, his cheeks red and puffy, roughening form the salt in his previously pouring perspiration.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" he asked the small teen sitting him on the curb and placing himself beside him keeping a wary eye over his motorbike at the same time.

"Ryou…Bakura…kissing…saw," Yuugi stammered, Malik was about to dub it gibberish when he realised what Yuugi was saying, he'd seen Ryou kissing Bakura, or wa sit the other way round? Ryou was a dominant, but Bakura on the other hand, but hwy was Yuugi upset about this. No, he couldn't have had a crush on him, why, what? Malik was getting himself confused with all of this but he still tried to help Yuugi as best he could.

"Yuugi, did you have a crush on Ryou?" Malik asked looking at his friends hoping that the answer was going to be no. He wasn't the only one, what Malik didn't know was that Yami was lurking in the shadows having followed the small one when he ran through the school doors.

"Y-yes," Yuugi whispered but he for some odd reasons that just didn't seem true, Malik didn't believe it either but Yami did and if Yami didn't have as much self control as he did then Yuugi and Malik may have learnt a few new words.

---Anzu---

She'd gone home after the guys had told her Ryuuji would be round, had a shower, got changed and was now sitting in her living room doing her homework and eating a tuna sandwich. Going to the door she opened it and found Ryuuji waiting on the doorstep smiling. "Ryuuji come in," she said stepping aside, Ryuuji grinned and slip his shoes off at the door, placing them on the nearby rack and waling in fully so Anzu could close the door against the chilly evening breezes.

"Don't mind if I do," he said stepped forward towards her turned back, she turned and found herself pinned against the door, she raised an eyebrow.

"Ryuuji," she said dangerously low in warning ones , Ryuuji just laughed kissing her fully sending sparks through her body and pressed him body to hers.

"Come on Anzu, please?" he whispered heatedly in her ear but she pushed him away.

"We've had this discussion Ryuuji and I wont go through it again," she warned, Ryuuji just smirked, "I men it Ryuuji, one more move lie that and you'll be out of this house before you can say Dungeon Dice monsters!"

"Okay, okay fine, but that's not the real reason I came over," she nodded and they both walked to the living room and sat down on opposite couches.

"Well?" she pressed.

"I'm really sorry about this Anzu, and honestly, it's not you, it's me," her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened, she bit her lower lip, she knew this line back to front. "But I think we ought to break up," he said hanging his head low.

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, she gulped and then her eyes narrowed and her hands lowered to her sides clenching themselves into fist. She stood up like a bolt of lightning and pointed angrily to the door, refusing to look at him, she was shaking form anger…or maybe it was sorrow.

"Get out!" she snarled clenching her teeth.

"What?" Ryuuji stuttered.

"Get out! You heard me, Get Out!" She howled and he ran, scared out of his wits, he tripped when the door slammed behind him and fell face first onto a gravel covered path. Getting up and dusting himself off he made his way to the care where the door opened and he slipped inside.

"So how did she take it," asked the voice of Seto Kaiba.

"Not well," Ryuuji said scooting closer to the brunette who looked down at him.

"It doesn't matter," Seto finished as he pushed Ryuuji down flat onto the black leather seating and began to kiss him with a furious passion. The driver groaned and made the tinted window rise so he wouldn't be able to see the two famous CEO's have their usual sex in the back of the car.

**Sorry it took so long, I completely forgot about this story! Oh well, here you go please enjoy! ^_^**


	8. Jounouchi Katsuya

So let's review, Bakura want to be with Ryou who is torn between his friendship with Yuugi and Bakura. Yuugi is unaware of Yami's desire to be with him and instead is under the false impression that he likes Ryou. Jou knows that he wants Seto but doesn't know that Seto is with Ryuuji who was going with Anzu who is now confused about her love life. Mai doesn't know where she stands and Mariku has yet to pick a love, or maybe even lust, interest! Malik has deduced that Bakura wants Ryou and that Yami wants Yuugi, he also knows that Yuugi is wrong about thinking he liked Ryou.

So what are they going to do, especially when somebody new walks into the picture!

Deceptively soft brown hair protruding forwards into a point; brown eyes scanned the passing crowds as this young man walked in the opposing direction to the vast majority with his hand sin his black jacket pockets. His black pants hugged his legs lightly but mostly hung loose, flowing backwards from the wind pushing against them.

His white shirt was slightly un-tucked and he was blissfully unaware of nearly all surrounding him. But he was so caught up in the random thoughts drifting through his head that he hardly noticed the blonde speeding towards him until they collided with a force that sent them both back-the-ways.

The brown haired man stumbled back a few feet but the blonde bounced off him and fell backwards onto the street. "Yo kid, you okay?" asked the brunette as he stretched his hand out to the blonde before him.

"Yeh," Malik replied as he tried to assess this stranger whose emotion he couldn't read. Purple met brown and Malik froze a minute, there was a connection but he couldn't figure out what it was, "Who are you?"

"My names Honda and you are?" 'Honda' asked Malik had to hold back a snort; this guy's dad had to have been a car enthusiast to have names his son after a brand.

"Malik, Malik Ishtar," Malik replied, eyeing Honda carefully, all to aware of the older man, Malik didn't trust people easily and it had taken his sister, Isis, forever to get him to go to school, he wasn't what you would call social.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Malik," Honda said nodding.

"Yeh, suppose," Malik replied eyes narrowing, he didn't get it, this, Honda, was making him feel strange and almost venerable, that wasn't on for Malik, he either had to be in complete control or he had to be able to interpret people, which he wasn't doing a very good job off.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look, I'm not going to jump on you and bite you, you know!" Honda said jokingly giving Malik a mini-punch, Malik managed to crack a grin. "So, where you heading to?" asked Honda smiling at Malik now that he had managed to get the blonde to lighten up a little bit.

"Well, I wasn't going anywhere as such, but I was getting away from my angry sister," he confided and Honda laughed.

"Family problems eh?" he asked and Malik nodded.

"Yeh, you could say that, so how about you?" Malik asked as he began to walk with Honda.

"I'm looking for someone," Honda said causing Malik to cock his head to the side in question, "an old friend."

"Oh okay, I get it so you from round here or what?" Malik pressed.

"You know I was just about to ask you the same thing," Honda said as he came to a stop just outside a pair of double glazed glass doors forming the entrance to a tall building with several windows up the front, a block of flats.

"Well I live near Hoshi High with my sister; I go to school there," Malik explained, following Honda without realising it, he shivered din voluntarily from his short sleeved shirt and the cold weather.

"Well I live in an apartment here," Honda said pointing at the floor for some obscure reason, "and you look cold, come on, come with me and I'll get you something warm to drink." Malik nodded appreciatively at Honda's hospitality following the taller, older boy up some flights of stars up to a dark brown door with gold numbers hanging near the top, number '69'.

Unlocking the door Honda stepped in and held it open to give Malik save passage into the 1 bedroom apartment

When one came through the door you were met by a beige coloured living room with a tan sofa and matching chair with wooden coffee table in the centre. A television was there also and a small, round toped, three-legged table stood in the corner sporting a blue vase. Small aluminium kitchen with adjoining dining table with four chairs and a small bedroom with a chest of draws, inset wardrobe, fairly large bed and a window with gold trimmed curtains.

"You sit there," Honda said pointing at the sofa, "use the T.V if you want but you can't get channel 2, let me just go get some hot chocolate."

"Okay," Malik said smiling and sitting down, grasping the remote in one hand he switched the T.V on. It was one of those American soap operas, 'Friends' or was it 'Neighbours' personally he thought they were both stupid. A girl with long blonde hair and rather straight face was talking with a rather dopy looking brunette boy. "But why Phoebe?" the guy asked and Malik switched channels, he couldn't stand these annoying characters.

Next came a well muscled cartoon character, anime character to be more precise, with pure black hair and eyes. He was wearing and orange and navy blue suit, with blue wrists bands and black boots that clicked. A white circle was imprinted on the orange of his uniform on the left hand side of his chest with black kanji on it. Suddenly he started yelling something and a blue tinted white beam of light shot out of his hands.

Almost interested but still cold and bored he turned the T.V off just as Honda came back in with two steamy mugs of hot chocolate, his favourite hot drink next to coffee.

"Here you go," Honda said smiling and offering a mug to Malik who took it gratefully, smiling back and blowing gently making the steam role and the surface of the deep brown liquid ripple.

"Thanks," Malik said blowing again before taking a very small sip, drawing away almost instantly because it was so hot it almost burnt his tongue.

"Watch it," Honda warned a little bit too late, he chuckled and Malik mock glared at him.

"Thanks for the tip, not!" Malik grunted still looking put out but Honda just chuckled harder, downing his hot chocolate, Malik glanced at him and then at his own and did the same finding that it had cooled down enough to be able to drink it at high speed and not burn ones tongue.

"So, who are you searching for?" Malik asked placing hi smug on the coffee table next to Honda's.

"Jounouchi, Katsuya," Honda said and Malik did a double-take, had he heard right? His Jounouchi Katsuya?

"Do you mean Shizuka's brother? Blonde hair, brown eyes, tall?" Malik asked.

"Hai, you know him?" Honda asked putting his face right in front of Malik's so that there noses touched.

It was at that moment, when their noses touched and Malik felt Honda's hot breath flow over his lips that a shiver ran up and down his back. He gulped and nodded slightly, giving the indication hat he knew but, like magnets, he and Honda could not, no; would not move apart.

"H-Honda," Malik gasped, but was met with a soothing 'shh' as a pair of lips found his own pushing against him lightly so he sank back into the couch.High

**1. I was considering room number 13, but 69 was just so funny at the time! :-)**

**2. Sorry all Neighbours and Friends fans, I don't mean to dis!**

**3. Please read and review!!! ^_^**


	9. In the end

"H-Honda stop!" Malik gasped, pushing against the slightly larger teen's chest as Honda sucked lightly on his neck.

"You sure, you sound like your enjoying it," Malik moaned and licked his lips in frustration at his body for its reaction.

"Positive, please Honda, I can't do this, not with you," Malik said moving away a little, hopefully Honda got the message. The brunette boy nodded obligingly and tossed Malik his shirt, smirking, and reclining in the soft sofa.

"You're not mad are you?" Malik asked, slightly worried.

"No of course I'm not! Oh and by the way do you know Jounouchi Katsuya?" Honda asked as Malik did up the last few buttons of his shirt.

"Um...yeah, I go to school with him, why?" Malik asked looking at Honda with curiosity as the brunette's eyes widened at this sudden news.

"You serious?" Honda asked giving Malik an intense stare just to make sure that he wasn't lying.

"Yeh, again, why?" Malik pressed his own curiosity having been aroused at the fact that this stranger knew one of his friends.High

"You honestly don't need to know, and anyway, it's getting late and any family you have will be worried about you being out late," commented Honda standing up, Malik stood with him and grinned.

"Yeh okay, well bye Honda and thanks for the hot chocolate, maybe I'll see you around again someday?" was Malik's final comment as he ran out of the door.

"If you really do know Jou-kun then you'll defiantly see me again little one," Honda said to no one as Malik has already left and then proceeded to tidy up.

---10:00---

It was late, he new that, he was underage, he knew that to, thing was, it didn't matter, he didn't care, he was none other than Malik Ishtar and he was sitting at a bar believe it or not, drinking alcohol, in a night Club no less and not just nay Night Club either, the best in the district. Downing the rest of the spirits that swirling dismally in the cold glass enclosed in the palm of Malik's, to some extent fisted hand.

Standing up, eh swayed a little, he hadn't had much but getting up was always like this, even after a small glass of wine. But he still made his way onto the dance floor, not really caring about all the girls, and guys to boot, that drooled at him. Hip hugging, flared, black denim trousers and a black, belly top that showed off the silver, opal jewelled, belly ring he wore. His gold armbands, wristbands, neckbands and earrings glinted in the half light of the club as his hips swayed methodically to the heavy beat of the music.

He jumped when two muscular, tanned hands, or at least he thought they were tanned, gripped his waist line just above his pelvis. "Who are you?" he called; quiet enough for only him and the stranger to here but loud enough so it could be heard over the din.

"Would it not be better to be impartial," a husky, lust laced voice whispered into his ear sending a shiver down his back.

"On what grounds?" was Malik's reply, this man's voice as intoxicating and that, along with the beverage and music was beginning to make him loose control.

"Depends on how far you're willing to go?" the other answered liking Malik's ear and grinding his pelvis into Malik's backside. This caused Malik to moan, feeling the others evident arousal, grinding back hearing the other hiss in delight into his ear.

"And if I were," he gasped, "to decline."

"You are in no state to do so," the other replied and Malik felt his pants being undone as one hand slipped down the front of his pants to toy with his awakening.

"Who are you?" Malik panted as the hand close around him and began to move agonizingly slowly.

"Mariku," Malik gasped but neither did he turn nor protest, in fact he liked what was happening. He grabbed Mariku's other hand which still lay around his waist and began to drag him towards the back of the club, to the toilettes; he didn't want this to happen in the open.

---Bakura's house---

Ryou had followed Bakura home, under the other white haired boy's invitation and they had spent the time getting to know each other.

"Ryou, I have to ask you something," the ninety-nine percent albino boy looked up from where he was sipping his green tea.

"Hai Bakura-san?" he asked tilting his head to the side in innocent question.

"Was there anything between you and Yuugi," Ryou nearly chocked on his mouthful, weather it was from outrage, shock, humour or some other emotion Bakura couldn't tell.

"Iie, me and Yuugi-chan, iie, we're just friends!" Ryou insisted and Bakura sighed walking over to Ryou who sat on the sofa parallel to Bakura's vacated one. Now the two white haired boys sat side by side and Ryou put down his half full cup of green tea.

"Are you sure, you seemed to take it just as badly as he did about that," Bakura coughed, "incident."

"Well he's my friend, my only friend," Bakura coughed again, "oh alright, was my only friend and I just…didn't want to loose him as a friend. You'd do the same for Yami or Seto wouldn't you?" Ryou asked looking Bakura directly in the eyes and Bakura found himself lost for words at that point.

He looked deeply into the innocent pools of chocolate brown that gazed, unwaveringly into his darker ones with such ferocity that Bakura could almost feel him. "I suppose," Bakura said and turned away, not sure if he should be looking at such innocence, purity when he himself was, well not, to put it lightly and for lack of better wording.

"Don't look away from Bakura, please," Bakura blinked and a surprised expression took hold of his features and he couldn't help but turn back to the smaller shounen in wonder. What was it about this mere boy that made him feel so out of place and yet so right?

"But why, I don't deserve you," Bakura almost growled, he didn't understand what was going through his head, all different emotions, each contradicting the other. There was lust, he wanted Ryou but something else pulled him towards the boy before him, love maybe, although Bakura doubted that, anger, at himself and people around him but he wasn't exactly sure why and sadness even, despair, if it could be called that.

"Ssh, clam down, there is nothing to be angry or upset about," Ryou whispered soothingly placing his hand on Bakura's upper arm lightly. He felt the taller boy tense up suddenly from the gentle touch; this caused Ryou to shiver involuntarily in unconscious anticipation.

"Ryou," but neither Bakura nor Ryou could say anything beyond that since they were chained together by an overwhelming passion that gripped both tightly pulled them by love and lust to the depths of pleasure.

---Yuugi---

"So, what you said to Malik was it true?" Yuugi paled in an instant, his ears went back sub consciously and he whipped around, scarred and shocked. He had a hard time deciding what had shocked him more the voice that suddenly cracked the dense quiet that had previously surrounded the small stature boy or the fact that he who had spoken to him was non other than Yami.

I mean, this was one of the most popular boy sin the entire school we are talking about here, and why is he in a ten metre radius of Yuugi let alone actually talking to him, and what a subject to talk about.

"Umm," Yuugi was speechless frozen in place form the cold and his own shock, he shivered when he saw Yami beginning to advance upon him, Yuugi admired the gentle sway of the others hips. Yuugi mentally chastised himself for thinking such thoughts.

"Yuugi answer me," Yami asked, his voice lowered and there was no spite nor malice and it made Yuugi feel warm.

"N-no," Yuugi stammered, he nearly fell over when Yami put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is that answer to my question or," before Yami could say anything else Yuugi was already nodding his head vigorously demonstrating his affirmative.

"B-but why?" Yuugi asked stunned looking Yami directly in the eye, his eyes widened when he felt Yami's hand on his cheek.

"Because little Yuugi," Yami started getting onto his knees, "I," he straightened his back so his head was level with Yuugi's, "want you for myself." That was his final comment before he claimed Yuugi's lips with his own in an anxious kiss, there was nothing chaste about it, Yuugi could practically feel Yami's emotions radiating off him like waves of heat.

Yuugi went rigid before he relaxed completely and gasped when Yami probed his lips inquisitively, tasting Yuugi to the full and moaning in delight at the simple action.

Breaking apart both were breathing heavily from the almost overwhelming experience and the snow wasn't so cold anymore.

"Yami I, how, why?" Yuugi asked shaking his head form left to right lightly.

"I don't know little one, Yuugi-kun, will you go out with me?" Yami asked, it was kind of degrading how he was kneeling in snow but Yami didn't care anymore, his image didn't matter, Yuugi mattered and that was all.

Yuugi smiled and flung his arms around Yami's shoulders and buried his head into the crook of Yami's neck. Actions spoke louder than words and Yami didn't need a voiced answer to tell him that Yuugi had said yes.

He had momentarily jumped at the forward action but soon wrapped his arms around Yuugi's thin waist and leant his head sideways to nestle in Yuugi's hair, so much like Yami's own.

---Kaiba Mansion---

"How do you think people are going to take this?" Ryuuji asked from his comfortable perch on the window sill watching the feather light flakes of crystal snow fall from the clouds to land on solid ground.

"Take what?" Seto asked hardy looking up from his pile of paper work that he was currently leafing through, his practiced hands doing the tasks set to them almost automatically.

"Our relationship?" Ryuuji detailed his gaze never wavering from the serene scene before him, it was somewhat picturesque.

"Are you worried?" Seto asked standing up and walking over to the window and leaning against the inlet wall outlining the pain, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"I will be if you continue to avoid the question," Ryuuji said turning his head and looking up at Seto who, for the moment, did not return the look.

"Then to answer your question I think it will come as a shock, but the general public don't need to know, close friends only," Seto replied glancing momentarily at Ryuuji before sitting down beside the boy's outstretched legs.

"That bad eh?" Ryuuji continued refusing to look away from the questioning cerulean eyes of his brunette lover.

"No, I just don't think that people are ready for this kind of revolution," Seto replied.

"You mean it would be easier to fight a war," Ryuuji translated, thinking aloud to himself more than talking to Seto.

"That as well, but for now, we could always just enjoy each others company?" Seto inquired leaning a little closer to Ryuuji so that their noses were pressed lightly together.

"I, I, sir!" Ryuuji replied before wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and pulling him closer so their lips met.

---Next day, after school---

Jounouchi shook his head a bit dislodging the snow that had landed on his nose and eyelashes. His shaggy blonde hair waving about him, some plastered to his forehead and the sides of his neck, dampened by melted snow.

"Hello Katsuya," Jou started and whipped around tom some face to face with a pair of brown eyes merely a shade lighter than his own.

"Honda?" Jounouchi cried looking the brunette up and down time and time again just to make sure he was all there.

"Together again," Honda whispered into Jou's ear making him shiver and wrapping his arms around Jou's waist.

"For the last time I hope," Jounouchi commented, gasping as Honda sucked on his neck, it was lucky there was no one in the street at that moment; people don't react well to public homosexuals.

"Your place or mine?" Honda asked huskily.

"Mine," Jounouchi dragging the taller boy towards his home, he wouldn't get nay homework done tonight that was for sure!

---Black---

And so concludes our tale with no wind of Mai nor Anzu but let us hope all went well for them homosexual, bisexual or heterosexual.

**The longest chapter in this story and the final one, I hope u enjoyed this, bye bye!**

**Streetz :-)**


End file.
